


Everlast - OC Characters

by Split_Strengthen_Survive



Series: Everlast [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_Strengthen_Survive/pseuds/Split_Strengthen_Survive
Summary: These are my OC's for my Not So Alone Story.





	Everlast - OC Characters

Wolfe- 

Age- 16(Escape from Red Room[Separate from Black Widow Program)], 16-21(15 years as HYDRA agent[Cryo used at this time]), 21- **25** (Birth and infant years with Peter[Permanent cryo at 25])

HYDRA trained(Red Room original, before the Widow Program), Pre-Winter Soldier Project, first success for Winter Soldier idea during WW1

Code Name: Shadow Wolf

Attributes- Wolf senses, Wolf Companion, Dual colored eyes, Super Serum prolonged life until HYDRA took control of her. Can connect mentally with Howle

Missions- All Completed; 387 Assassination; 402 Terrorist; 365 Spy

Current Condition- Under “Ice(Cryo Freeze)”; Half brainwashed; Injuries from previous mission never healed; Comatose state when out of freeze due to being under cryo for 87 years(on and off, 68 straight after start of Winter Soldier Program and birth of child).

Skill Set- Master Marksman, Master Hand-to-Hand, Recon, Assassin, Master Explosives, Master Hacker

Companions- Spider, Asset, Howle(Wolf)

Name- Serova Zenaide Victorovna

Activation Words- потеря(Loss)[Lost everyone she loves], голод(Hunger)[Started starving in wild before wolves found her, just before HYDRA], пять(Five)[Years spent living with wolves], ребенок(Child)[Child lost due to her soldier program(Red Room)], сорок три(Sixteen)[Years spent in cryo prior to Winter Soldier Program and missions], солдат(Soldier)[Bucky Barnes, her first interaction with the Winter Soldier Program, best friends at times], черный(Black)[Color of her blood due to Red Room enhancements], двенадцать(Twelve)[Age of her child before he was taken], созвездие(Constellation)[Way she navigates to a target], паук(Spider)[Code name for her child].

Note- Activation Words changed over time as different experiences compounded in her mind.

  
  


Family- 

James “Bucky” Barnes, Best friend and Uncle(honorary) to her child, recently released after the fall of HYDRA in SHIELD. Memories wiped, but might return since release from programming. In love with Peter Parker(Stark)

Peter Parker(Stark)- Child by blood, taken when he was born, raised by Mary and Richard Parker[HYDRA Agents], escaped from HYDRA at twelve, post memory wipe and new memories implanted. May Parker was acting guardian, also with implanted memories, until her death. Memories may surface as the programming starts to wear off as he is older.

Howle- Enhanced Wolf Companion, under cryo when his master is as well, no current injuries. Cares greatly for Wolfe and with attack unknown targets or enemies if provoked. Will Not attack Asset and Spider. Shared bond with Wolfe allows for communication between the pair.


End file.
